MapleSeeds: A MapleStory fan fiction
by Shimohi Inferno Tiger
Summary: The adventures of PGR and his friends in the world of Maple as they fight against the evil bishop, Hakka and his hacker minions. OC centric, slightlybased on real game experiences.
1. Enter the world of Maple

Hi everybody! This is Shimohi InfernoTiger, here to give you, the readers of a story based upon my favorite MMORPG. While some aspects of the story are not accurate to the game, there are characters in this story based on the real game. If you like this story, I suggest you play the game itself. Who knows, you might meet the leader of the guild KageNoYami herself...

Edit: Alright you primitive screwheads! Listen up! This...is my BOOM STICK!! Not really, this is just for you real primitive screwheads who just flame for the heck of it! If you're going to review for this fiction either tell me what you liked about the fiction, and give an example. As for true constructive critisism, same thing, tell me what I did wrong, give an example but also include suggestions for improvement! If you just say what's wrong and not give an example and/or any suggestions for improvement, I'll count it as a flame! (Damn, why am 'I' getting targeted by flamers all the time!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory! That's the property of both Wizet and Nexon.

PGR's thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------

MapleSeeds: A MapleStory fan fiction

Quest One: Enter the world of Maple

-------------------------------------------------------

The world of Maple, a world of adventure, friends, and sometimes just goofing off. Then again, where there's light, shadow will follow; so there's also some perverts, jerks, and even worse...hackers, those who mess with the rules of reality to gain an unfair edge over everyone else. Our story begins with a boy who ran away for the world of Maple, to find a friend who ran off to this fantasy land a year ago...

On the far edge of a small island, named Maple Island, floating above the clouds where it stands as the gate between the mundane world and the fantasy land known as Maple, a boy who had nothing to bring with him but his white shirt, jean shorts, sandals and his only source of protection, his sword suddenly appeared his black eyes caught sight a girl crying in front of what anyone could guess was her house as a slight wind brushed past his short, straight, dark brown hair.

"Excuse me, what's wrong?" The boy asked.

"Oh, hello, my name's Rain, but that doesn't really matter much because I don't have my hand mirror..." and then Rain kept blabbing on about how the suns rays are going to make her skin wrinkle and who knows what else, but what ever she was blabbing about, our hero could just swear he felt a blood vessel in his forehead about to burst.

"Look, if I bring back the mirror, would you stop crying." And it was after that, that our newbie adventurer, PGR, finally finished his first quest. And after training with Shawn, Mia and his fellow newbies that PGR finally raised enough mesos to take a ship to the mainland of the world of Maple, Victoria Island...

As PGR wandered the deck, he couldn't help but notice that a ship that looked like is was build for traveling the open sea was rather sailing the open sky.

"Hey you!" A voice seemed to emit from nowhere, "Just what the hell are you starring at!?" PGR turned around to see a girl about his age, her unnaturally pale skin standing out against she shadow of the cabin, her piercing red eyes seemed to speak of some unknown sinister intention from underneath her white spiky hair.

"Yikes! Wh-who are you?!" PGR inquired, the mysterious girl just sat there shocked for a moment before she broke out into a hysterical, or maybe even maniacal, laugh.

"Oh my God! Usually whenever I did that on Maple Island, the idiots would run away screaming, 'Ah! It's a talking mushroom!' or, 'What the hell is a Balrog doing here!?', meh." A second latter she recovered from her laughing fit; regaining her solemn composure, "Seriously some people here are the stupidest on the planet, but you seem smarter than most, you may call me Kage Kagami."

"My name's PGR, so...why are you going to Victoria Island?" Kage Kagami suddenly looked to her left.

"I had nothing better to do, so I came here. What are you doing here, meh?" PGR put his right hand to his chin as he thought about how to answer this...

----------------------------------------

About one-year ago...

----------------------------------------

PGR and a girl were looking at the sunset on top of a hill in the park, when the girl sat up looked back at PGR and said 'Hey PGR-kun! I've heard about this wondrous place where there are strong warriors, smart magicians, lucky thieves, agile archers and it all sounds so cool! PGR-kun, I'm going to reach that world no matter what...'

----------------------------------------

"So..." Kage Kagami started to ask, "the reason you're here is to look for a friend of yours, meh?" PGR nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, if she came to Maple a year ago, I'd say It'd be highly likely that she'll be on either Victora Island or Ossrya..." then a horn sounded, interrupting Kage Kagami's explanation, "...guess we're here. But still, what job are you aiming for, meh?"

"Why that's simple! I'm going to be a warrior!" PGR raised his fist, still clutching his sword, as he declared this.

"Well, that means you should be heading to Perion to visit He-who-dances-with-Balrogs, meh. As for me, I'll be going to visit the Dark Lord in Kerning City to become a thief. Good news for you, Kerning City is along the way to Perion. Well it's either that or go through both Hersneys and Ellinia, meh." So now as PGR and his new ally Kage Kagami step off the ship in the port city of Lith Harbor. Sitting on one of the benches above, a female wizard wearing red and blue clothing of an Arabian dancer, along with a white tiger and a turkey. Her red eyes followed our soon-to-be warrior and thief as the wind came by again, this time rustling up spiky blue hair and the feathers of a pair of black wings surrounded by a evil-looking aura attached to her back.

"What the?!" the unknown wizard asked, "Is it really him?! Itachi, Akutori, let's go!" And with that she picked up the bamboo sword at her feet and followed PGR and Kage Kagami out of Lith Harbor...

--------------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter of...MapleSeeds!

"Those hackers, those minions of Hakka! They're out of control!"

"That-that fallen angel! Could you really be..."

"Congratulations young one, you are now a thief"

Next time on MapleSeeds!

Quest two: KageNoYami v.s. The Tombstones!

"Itachi, introduce yourself."

----------------------------------------------------------

R&R, No flames or I'll be inspired to make you into a mid-boss!


	2. KageNoYami vs The Tombstones!

Here's the next chapter of MapleSeeds! From now own, I'll post chapter only when the next one is finished, so I'd be sure to have an accurate entry for the next chapter preview (as in, yeah, chapter three is waiting in the wings right now). Also, this chapter is going to be longer than the last. Without further a due, here we go!

Edit/Quest One: The lines from the next episode preview were not in the right order. So I fixed that along with the posting of this chapter and fixed the problem of the bold and italized text not showing up.

Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory! That's the property of both Wizet and Nexon.

-------------------------------------------------------

Last time on MapleSeeds...

"But still, what job are you aiming for, meh?"

"Why that's simple! I'm going to be a warrior!"

"Is it really him?! Itachi, Akutori, let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------

MapleSeeds: A MapleStory fan fiction

Quest Two: KageNoYami v.s. The Tombstones!

-------------------------------------------------------

As PGR and Kage Kagami were walking along a dirt road surrounded by meadows and trees with a view of the beach just within eyesight, Kage apparently had her nose stuck in a huge map of Victoria Island.

"Let's see...we should be coming up upon a three-way intersection, one path leads us back to Lith Harbor, the right path leads to Hersneys, and the left path leads to Kerning City...", Kage kept talking but didn't notice the red snail crossing her path. PGR immediately leaped forward and cleaved the snail in two with his beginners sword. The remains of the snail was covered in white smoke before it faded away revealing a red shell, and a bronze meso coin. While this was going on, Kage kept walking and bumped into PGR.

"Hey, watch where you're going PGR, meh." PGR knelt down and picked up the red snail shell and the meso coin.

"Kage! If I didn't destroy that red snail, you would have walked right into it!", PGR shouted holding the red snail shell to Kage's face as evidence.

"Well now, I guess that was the right thing to do, meh." Kage admitted, "You might as well keep that, you could use it as a projectile weapon, meh." PGR squinted his eyes as steam poured out of his ears.

"Hey! I figured that out myself back on Maple Island!" Kage walked on holding her hand out to her side and shrugged.

"Whatever, meh. Oh look..." Kage suddenly stopped pointing towards the three-way intersection ahead. "...that's it right there. According to the map, we should take the left path, meh." Well, Kage said it was a path, but it looked more akin to a series of floating platforms and ropes leading up to a steel girder gateway with a sign that read 'To Kerning City'.

"Well, what are you waiting for PGR? Let's go, meh!" As soon as she finished speaking Kage nimbly leaped from platform to platform to rope, and climbing the ropes. About halfway there, she stopped and turned around to glance at PGR, who stood starring like a deer at on coming headlights.

"PGR, get over here!" A light bulb, like those in American cartoons, showed up above PGR's head before he attempted to follow suit. Only to stumble at a couple of the platforms, causing him to fall to the ground, requiring him to start again. Meanwhile, in the shadows behind the trees...

"Master, I'm getting really bored! Come on! Let's do something exciting!" A white tiger was begging it's owner.

"Patience Itachi, I'm sure Master has a plan, right." A turkey half-droned.

"Right Akutori," said that black-winged wizard. "Apparently, this is him, but I'm not sure how he'd react to me. Considering my current appearance." her red-eyes looked towards the gate, where Kage and PGR where just passing through it.

"So, Kage, I'm just wondering..." PGR began to inquire as more of the same landscape stretched out before him without any hint of a city despite the 'Welcome to Kerning City' sign behind them, "...why aren't we in Kerning City yet!?" PGR nearly screamed at the top of his lungs. Kage, stepping out in front of him began to explain...

"Well, there's quite a distance between the towns, first we need to pass though the L Forest and then ...", when a quickly flying ribbon pig suddenly struck her square in the face, dealing massive damage. Kage quickly quaffed a red potion before turning her head to see a huge mass of monsters unnaturally squished together with more monsters flying in to join them, as though they were paperclips being drawn towards a powerful electric-magnet, all the while a archer was calmly shooting arrows at the monsters like fish in a barrel.

"Hey! What was that, meh! Are you trying to kill me!" The archer, still managing to shoot arrows, looked towards Kage before it managed to say...

"STFU! GTFO!" Now it was Kage's turn to have steam come out her ears.

"Hey! You can't hunt like that! Others could get killed, namely me!" Kage screamed at the impossible and rude archer, while drawing her own beginner sword, she lunged at the archer to attack. Yet, the archer just shrugged at the notion of a beginner attacking him, suddenly the focus point of the monster mob shifted, to right where Kage was. She was immediately swarmed and soon a gravestone fell from the sky right where Kage was and her ghost appeared over the gravestone.

"WTF!? You've got to be kidding me, meh!" She managed to shout before the tombstone and Kage faded away. The archer then turned his attention towards PGR.

"Now, you get to be pwned next n00b!" PGR was about to turn to hide in a random bush when several lightning bolts came out of nowhere and stuck the monsters, all of them being destroyed instantly while more of them re-spawned in more natural places in the area.

"Well, well, another minion of Hakka is PKing newbies..." an unknown voice spoke out loud. PGR glanced in the general direction of the voice, only to see black feathered wings, a pair of red eyes, and a purple-gloved hand holding a maple leaf. "...it's time for you to face the judgment of the red moon." At that the sky turned black as a red moon appeared in the sky.

"Tha-that leaf!" The archer stuttered, pointing towards the moon, "That moon! It's the moon watcher!" The figure with the maple leaf stepped out of the shadows, reveling her to be wearing a blue amoria shirt and a red amoria skirt, which look a lot like the clothing seen on Arabian dancers. The winged stranger pointed a bamboo sword at the archer while holding the maple leaf away from her to her side.

"Moon Watcher: Judgment of Lightning!" At the winged strangers command, hundreds of lightning bolts fell from the sky striking the archer then he disappeared in a puff of smoke and left nothing behind. Just as suddenly as the sky changed, it returned back to normal. The strange ice/lighting wizard put the maple leaf away.

"Those hackers, those minions of Hakka! I swear...They're out of control!" She declared clinching her now free hand, "Next time, run when you see one. Oh and here!" She threw a silver-colored scroll at PGR's feet.

"Here, use this to get to Kerning City. I bet that friend of yours is waiting there." The ice/lighting wizard took out a tan-colored scroll and held it in the air, while the scroll was shining she added, "Meet you in Perion, PGR-kun." before she disappeared. PGR starred at the scroll at his feet. _That-that fallen angel! Could you really be...Shimohi? Nah, what are the chances of her being here of all places. And what was that she said about a friend of mine being in Kerning City, how can she be there?! She's dead isn't she?_ PGR picked up the scroll, held it over his head like the winged ice/lighting wizard did, and this scroll also lit up. The next thing he knew he was standing on top of a leftover sewer pipe near a barred sewer exit, where several adventurers were gathered around this lightly-dressed enchanter wielding a staff with a crystal on top. PGR looked around and noticed that there were several skyscrapers, although the buildings appeared to be in various stages of decay and the road was made of bricks, the city was still bustling and live with activity.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could swear he saw Kage Kagami go into a bar named 'Jazz Fusion'. _That can't be, I saw that mob of monsters kill her!_ Still, PGR followed her into the bar, somehow he heard some one say 'lol u tk him 2da bar ?' Seriously! How could anyone understand that!? He saw Kage Kagami again, this time opening the door to the men's room.

"Hey! What are you doing?" PGR asked opening the door to follow her, "Girls aren't allowed in...the...men's...room." PGR ended his sentence noticing that, apparently, Kage disappeared. PGR looked around the bathroom, eventually finding a Japanese-style toilet that had a huge hole in it, he looked down the hole to find a metal rung ladder inside the hole. Throwing all caution to the wind, PGR climbed down to the bottom, where in found himself in a chamber with an underground boxing ring and...Kage Kagami talking to a vampire hanging from the ceiling!? A black light surrounded Kage before the vampire spoke.

"Congratulations young one, you are now a thief."

"Thank you, Dark Lord." Kage responded. "Hey, wait a minute, meh!" Kage noticed PGR's presence, "PGR! What are you doing here! I said that if you want to be a warrior, you should visit He-who-dances-with-Balrogs in Perion, meh!"

"Heh, sorry, it's just, I thought you died!" PGR apologized. A few seconds latter, inside the weapon and armor shop.

"Well, I did die, meh. It's just that when adventurers get Killed here, they pop up, revived, at the nearest town." Kage turned her back to PGR to buy a field dagger and proper thief armor.

"Wait a minute! If that's true, then that archer's got to be here somewhere!" Kage's face didn't show any reaction to the situation.

"So, what, did you PK that archer or something, meh."

"Huh...actually, a black-winged ice/lighting wizard did it." Kage's eyes half-closed as her mouth shrunk to a tiny line.

"Yeah right, it's aways 'the wizard that did it', meh. Let me guess, you ran for your life."

"What are you talking about!? That's the truth!" PGR tried to explain.

"Right, I bet that next you're going to say you personally know Shimohi of Khaini." Kage added, placing her chin on her palm.

"Well, that friend of mine I told you about 'did' call herself Shimohi, but I don't know this 'Shimohi of Khaini'"

"Fine, Shimohi of Khaini is a ice/lightning wizard who has an odd habit of carrying around a bamboo sword. She's the sworn enemy of the so-called 'god of hackers' Hakka..." _"...those minions of Hakka! They're out of control!"_ "...and leader of the anti-hacker guild KageNoYami, which also opposes The Tombstones guild. Ironically, despite the fact that they fight against the forces of darkness represented by Hakka, his minions and their sympathizers The Tombstones guild; KageNoYami appears to be just as dark as they are. What with there name meaning 'Shadow of Darkness' and their leader being a red-eyed fallen angel, who some say is a hacker herself."

"Hey!" Shouted a random assassin elsewhere in the shop, "I've seen her, she stole my Maple Claw!"

"Oh yeah, there's also rumors and eye-witnesses who claim that she also steals items from drop games." Kage added. _That proves it, this Shimohi can't be the same as my friend who ran here a year ago; she wouldn't steal from anyone.. But that does sound like the same wizard who PKed that hacker. Does this mean that this 'Moon Watcher' thing is a hack?_ At that point, PGR's self-monologue was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a white tiger.

"Hello, my master wishes to meet you in Perion, as I recall you wish to go there." The tiger walks off to drag a meso bag out of some dark corner. "Here's all you need to call a normal taxi to take you there and here's a message from my master, 'Welcome to the world of Maple, PGR-kun.'"...

------------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter of MapleSeeds!

"Yeah, that's nice and all, meh. But what are you going to do if another hacker shows up?"

"Wait just a minute! I've heard things about you!"

"So, PGR, will you join KageNoYami?"

Next time on MapleSeeds!

Quest three: Warrior PGR and the Fallen Angel

"Akutori, I think it's time we introduce ourselves."

-------------------------------------------------------

Again, R&R, No flames, insert random mid-boss related threat.


	3. Warrior PGR and the Fallen Angel

Hi everybody! I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is this fiction has got it's first review! The bad news is that said review is a flame!Alright, for all you primitive hacker screw-heads, listen up! I'm going to include a excerpt from the light novel ".hack//AI buster" in the response to the (now deleted) review from the anon "hax4fun", I believe 'this' will better explain my philosophy on hackers. BTW. On a similar note, all other review responses will be on my MySpace page (dates will be listed so said responses will be found).

Response to hax4fun: Check the Sept. 30, '07 entry.

Response to sacredmortality: Check the Feb. 15, '08 entry.

Hi everybody! This is the first chapter in which, what I call, the MapleSeeds Omake shows up. The MapleSeeds Omake are mostly just stand-alone short storys that involve jokes I couldn't fit into the main storyline of MapleSeeds. This first entry of the MapleSeeds Omake is a Public Service Announcement concerning hacking and the game MapleStory and will probably be the one serious entry. Oh, and I seriously will carry out that mid-boss threat! Be prepaired for when one of Hakka's generals is introduced.

Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory! That's the property of both Wizet and Nexon.

------------------------------------------------------

Last time on MapleSeeds...

"I've seen her, she stole my Maple Claw!"

"...this Shimohi can't be the same as my friend who ran here a year ago."

"...here's a message from my master, 'Welcome to the world of Maple, PGR-kun.'"

------------------------------------------------------

MapleSeeds: A MapleStory fan fiction

Quest Three: Warrior PGR and the Fallen Angel

------------------------------------------------------

PGR, still a beginner, and Kage Kagami, now a thief, are sitting on top of a huge crane in the sunset area of the north construction site. Reclining in folding chairs made from recycled rusted screws, old boards of wood, and a piece of scrap cloth; PGR was still holding on to the meso bag left behind by that white tiger from earlier.

"So, if that tiger left us these mesos to take a taxi to Peroin, meh. Why are we not taking the taxi?" Kage asked him.

PGR recalled the moment when that winged wizard who called herself Shimohi destroyed all the monsters in a single spell as though it were nothing, while those same monsters killed Kage in an instant. _Why am I not taking the taxi..._

"That's because I want to train to be stronger! So that when I have to face a mob of monsters, I can take them down like this 'Shimohi' did!" PGR proclaimed to not only the sky above.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, meh. But what are you going to do if another hacker shows up?"

"Why that's simple, we run away." Kage's eyes drooped upon hearing that response. Well, under normal circumstances, monsters can't spawn in the towns. Although that can be bypassed by using a summon bag, but only experienced adventurers have summon bags. But if summon bags are within the natural laws of the world of Maple, then it's possible for hackers to do worse to the towns then a summon bag. Still PGR and Kage set off for Peroin, aside from an excuse to train, PGR figured that he'd need the mesos to buy himself gear after he becomes a warrior.

Eventually as the brick sidewalk and unfinished buildings gave way to barren plateaus, ominous skeletons, the remains of native American dwellings crawling with all kinds of animated stumps, green mushrooms and snails, PGR gained more experience and mesos while Kage had a chance to use a new skill as a thief. Fighting against a Axe stump, Kage slashed at it multiple times with her field dagger when suddenly a red aura surrounded her dagger then she quickly stabbed it twice. At that the Axe stump disappeared in a puff of white smoke leaving behind some mesos, a piece of firewood, and...an Axe.

"You know PGR, that's actually rare for a monster to drop equipment." Kage said as she picked it up, "Then again, it's pretty much rare for any monster to drop equipment, meh." PGR and Kage climbed to the top of the next plateau to see an entire town built on the side of a tall spire of rock; mostly covered in tepees, the only stone building are the armor and weapon shop and He-who-dances-with-Balrogs' house, this is Peroin!

Upon walking into town, a turkey was wandering the streets until it saw PGR and Kage.

"Hey, are you this PGR my master called for?" The turkey almost droned, "Have you meet that Dances-with-Balrogs guy yet, if not follow me. Otherwise, wait in front of the item shop. My master will go there eventually..." it finished as it dashed towards He-who-dances-with-Balrog's house. PGR put a hand to his mouth to shout at said turkey.

"Wait!" he ran after it leaving Kage behind, "What in the world is this person doing!?" The turkey didn't even look at PGR but still responded.

"Feh, said something about finding a fairy's lost slipper." _Huh? A fairy's slipper? I haven't seen any fairies around here._ At this point the turkey started hopping up the tiny ledges leading up to He-who-dances-with-Balrog's house, PGR climbed up the cliff after the turkey. A few minutes latter, PGR and the turkey reached the door to He-who-dances-with-Balrog's house. PGR went inside to find a dark room barely illuminated with torches tacked to the walls, plains Indian-type cloth covering the chairs and, he assumed to be, Dances-with-Balrogs sitting on a armchair made of stone also covered with a blanket.

"Excuse me, just checking but, you're He-who-dances-with-Balrogs, right?" He-who-dances-with-Balrogs looked over in PGR's general direction.

"Yes, it is I. But it's O.K. if you just say 'Dances-with-Balrogs'." The turkey interrupted with a 'Feh, that's why I said it.'

"I see, so Shimohi is back in town. So, what's the order of business this time Akutori."

"As I said to this warrior-hopeful, 'said something about finding a fairy's lost slipper'." The turkey, Akutori, answered.

"Oh, right. So what's you're name?" Dances-with-Balrogs reached out towards PGR with his right hand. Our hero stood at attention like he was in the military.

"My name is PGR and I'd like to become a warrior, sir!" Dances-with-Balrogs looked PGR over.

"Though you still have lots more to work on, I do see a warriors potential in you. Are you sure this is the job you want?"

"Without a doubt!" At that a red light seeped out from the floor and was absorbed into PGR's body.

"Congratulations PGR, you are now a warrior." PGR finds a book in his hands titled 'The Basics of a Warrior', PGR went over to the weapon and armor shop to get himself equipped for his new job while waiting to the store clerks to get his new weapon and armor out he looked over the the instruction for how to use the attack skills 'Power Strike', which uses mana to deliver a killer blow with a sword, (Speaking of which, he traded in his beginners sword for a bouken, that's 'wooden sword' for those of you who don't know) and 'Slash Blast' which uses health and mana to attack every enemy around you with a sword. _Yikes! I'll only use that when I'm really in trouble!_ The rest of the book contained training techniques for recovering health faster, increasing stamina, how to rest on a rope or a ladder and how to use a skill that temporally increases your natural defenses. Akutori, who was following PGR the whole time, sat near the entrance to the item shop while PGR was reading though his new skill book.

"Aw, For Ellinia's sake. How long does it take to find a fairy's slipper around here?" Akutori wasn't really expecting an answer when he asked it but still...

"A very long time. Apparently those Fire Boars are really attracted to shiny objects." A familiar, but tired, voice responded. Sure enough, when PGR looked over his book, that fallen angel was back again. This time with that white tiger in tow.

"Master, why did you hang around the burning land so long!? Did you really need to find that slipper?!" The infamous ice/lightning wizard pulled a blue seashell chair out of hammer space and sat down.

"Of course I needed to find it. There's no other way for me to get the fairy wing needed to make an Arc Staff..." finally she noticed our hero starring dumbfounded at her.

"Aw, PGR-kun, I'm just wondering. Did you run into any more hackers along the way here?" That red-eyed fallen angel, that same silly smile stretched across her face, that hand resting on her chin, it all looked like the mannerisms of his old friend Shimohi. But still...

"Wait just a minute! I've heard things about you!" PGR pointed at the fallen angel Shimohi, eyes squinted with a scowl across his face, "Supposedly, you've been stealing items from fellow adventurers and you say you're against hackers although you are one yourself!" When PGR was finished shouting at the fallen angel Shimohi, whose mouth is agape and her eyes were slightly glazed over before snapping out of it and regaining her composure.

"O.K. first of all, I'm not sure you know about property laws and how they affect drop games in this world. The rule is, when ever you drop something, you officially lose ownership of it. This is why 'drop games' an activity that requires you to randomly drop items from your inventory, is very risky. And, more often then not, a scam. All I'm doing is showing by example why drop games are so dangerous." Shimohi explained with her hands, ironically, up in the 'I don't know' position. _That's still stealing to some people._

"Second of all, the minions of Hakka or 'hackers' use forbidden magic or 'hacks' to break the laws of the natural world just so they can become stronger the faster but cowardly way..." at this point Shimohi pulled out that maple leaf, "on the other hand, using Moon Watcher against hackers doesn't earn any experience for me or anyone else. If Moon Watcher is a 'hack' then so be it, 'cause I'm not using it for my own benefit." Shimohi lifted the maple leaf to the sky.

"This is so that other adventures such as yourself and that thief, Kage, can explore this world without having to worry about random flying monsters that aren't supposed to fly!" Is she implying that there are monsters that are supposed to fly in this world!? PGR took out his list of quests and found one where this 'Black Bull' needs some help with something and he's right in Peroin. PGR stood up and picked up his new bouken, he took one look at Shimohi before saying...

"Look, you may think you have the best of intentions, but I still think that you're going about this the wrong way. And though you may have the same name as this friend of mine that disappeared a year ago, I still don't think you're her. My search must continue." And with that PGR walked off to find Black Bull.

"Itachi-chan," Shimohi said to the white tiger, "PGR-kun still doesn't recognize me..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes latter at the east entrance to Peroin...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PGR did eventually find Black Bull, it turns out he needs some firewood and tree branches to fix his house. Not the most glamorous of quests still, everybody has got to start somewhere. PGR heard there was a great abundance of stumps both of the normal and the Axe variety, both of which he needs to hunt for this particular quest, over on the east outskirts of Peroin. But who else would be there but that fallen angel Shimohi.

"Hey there again PGR-kun!" Again she was smiling and waving. _Why is she trying so hard to act like my friend?_

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh 'sorry', it's just that I think I might be able to help..." Shimohi pulls a container of red potions and hands them to PGR.

"Huh...thanks for the potions, but I need to go."

"Wait! We, as in my guild, have quite a few members. Maybe if you could join my guild, we could help you find that friend of yours." This time Shimohi pulls out a card marked with the emblem of a purple wing in front of a yellow star burst against a black background.

"So, PGR, will you join KageNoYami?"

------------------------------------------------------

MapleSeeds Omake: Public Service Announcement-About hackers and drop games.

Shimohi and PGR are in front of a blue screen, with PGR standing on the floor and Shimohi standing on a a box that reads 'mikan' in Japanese hiragana.

"Shimohi, why are you standing on a box of mandarin oranges? Considering the content of this bonus story, shouldn't you be standing on a soap box or something?"

"Aw come on, I see them a lot in anime; although I don't know the reason why, I still feel like standing on one!" PGR sighs in resination and picks up several sheets of paper and starts to read from it...

"We here at MapleSeeds do not encourage the act of swiping items from drop games in an attempt to teach them the error of their ways." Shimohi, who doesn't have a script for this, continues.

"In case you didn't figure this out. This...is...fan fiction!! Meaning the events in here are at least for the most part fictional. The whole 'Moon Watcher' system doesn't exist in the real game of MapleStory."

"Right, that's just the authors way of venting her frustration about how some jerk-hackers ruined her training days."

"So everybody, in conclusion. Avoid drop game scams by not playing them in the first place and 'be legit or quit!'. That's all for this PSA! Happy Mapleling everybody!"

-PSA-About hackers and drop games-Owari!/The End!-

------------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter of MapleSeeds!

Next time on MapleSeeds!

Quest Four: Firewood, tree branches, and a glass slipper.

"I just wanted to see these and many more places for myself."

"Right...and fighting fire boars at my level is 'safe', you've 'got' to be kidding."

"So, how was training?"

"Hackers! It's time to face the judgment of the red moon!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Generic Read and Review request! Generic random anti-flame threat implying a mid-boss!


End file.
